The King
by ImperatrixSkylark
Summary: Kisahku dalam kesendirian. Saat dunia tak lagi berputar untukku. Saat hidupku mulai runtuh. Aku hanya manusia, yang berusaha membangun kembali hidupku. -KISE


The King and His Kigdom

Lebih dari tiga bulan aku mengurung diriku dalam ruangan ini. Berbekal ponsel dan komputer, aku mendirikian kerajaan untukku sendiri. Aku bahkan sudah tak ingat kapan terakhir aku mandi atau berganti pakaian. 'Toh ini adalah kerajaanku. Tempat di mana hanya aku dan aku yang memimpin.

Sudah ribuan kali ibuku mengetuk pintu kamarku, memintaku untuk kembali ke neraka bernama sekolah. Atau ayahku yang bahkan pernah mendobrak pintu dan menyeretku keluar. Tapi aku tetap tidak mau. Ini adalah kerajaanku, satu-satunya pojok rahasia yang kumiliki. Hanya di tempat ini aku merasa aman.

Tak ada lagi guru-guru dengan tatapan membunuh mereka. Tak ada lagi coret-coretan spidol di mejaku. Tak ada lagi air kotor yang akan tumpah ke kepalaku. Tak ada lagi orang-orang yang memalak uangku. Dan yang terpenting tak ada lagi peraturan. Aku bebas. Aku aman.

Aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang kumau. Menonton anime dari episode awal sampai akhir, menonton drama dan movie tanpa perlu diganggu, membaca manga online dari komputerku, dan bermain game sepuas hati.

Aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Akun facebook dan twitterku tak pernah sepi. Teman-teman mayaku sangat banyak dan itu membuatku tak terlihat seperti orang depresi yang mengurung diri.

Aku tidak depresi. Hanya aku tak suka berada di luar. Ruangan ini adalah tempatku, kerajaanku, dan segalanya bagiku. Hanya dengan komputer dan ponsel aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang kumau. Tak ada pengganggu, tak ada siapapun. Hanya aku.

Kise Ryouta, pemuda 16 tahun yang harusnya menjejak bangku SMA seperti murid lainnya. Tidak, dia tidak mengalami cacat fisik atau semacamnya. Dia sempurna, kelewat sempurna malahan.

Tingginya 189 cm, dengan rambut dan mata sewarna topaz. Senyum dan kepribadiannya sejalan lurus, selalu riang dan penuh semangat. Wajahnya sempurna dengan garis androgini yang khas, tampan dan cantik.

Dunia Kise adalah kesempurnaan. Dia dipuja dan dielu-elukan. Fansnya di mana-mana. Kise jago olahraga basket dan sepak bola, ditambah dengan kepribadiannya yang ramah. Ia disukai banyak orang.

Tapi semua tak lagi sejalan seperti yang dia harapkan. Dunia kini berputar melawan dirinya.

Dimulai dari rumor tak sedap yang beredar. Rumor bahwa Kise menggunakan narkoba, Kise pernah tidur dengan perempuan, dating rumor, dan rumor lainnya. Belum cukup satu rumor selesai, rumor lainnya mulai bermunculan.

Kise mencoba bertahan. Teman-temannya berusaha memberi dukungan. Tapi Kise sudah terlalu lelah dengan keadaan. Ia menyerah. Keputusan dibuat saat musim terakhir Winter Cup-nya. Ia resign, mengundurkan diri dari agensi.

Kise melepas salah satu kegemarannya. Saat itu pikirannya hanya satu, aku akan terus bermain basket. Setidaknya ia masih punya satu hal yang akan diperjuangkan.

Musim ujian semakin dekat. Kise berusaha belajar serajin mungkin. Bahasa Inggris adalah ujung tombaknya. Apalagi beasiswa dari Kaijou yang sudah menunggunya. Kise tak mau menghancurkan harapan orang-orang kepadanya.

Tapi sekali lagi dunianya berputar tak sejalan dengannya. Kedua orang tua Kise harus pindah. Lagi-lagi karena rumor, setelah rumor itu mengenainya, kedua kakaknya juga diterpa rumor tak mengenakan.

Keduanya berhenti menjadi model. Akibat terburuknya, masalah finansial mereka mengharuskan mereka meninggalkan Tokyo. Rumah lama mereka di Kyoto adalah pilihan terakhir keluarga Kise.

Sekali lagi, Kise mencoba tegar. Teman-teman basketnya memberikan pelukan, bahkan sampai menangis. Kise mencoba untuk tidak menangis tapi semua keluar begitu saja. Ia memeluk teman-temannya erat. Sebelum mengucapkan perpisahan.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, hari keduanya masuk ke sekolah. Kise terbangun karena suara alarm yang selalu membangunkannya seminggu ini. Langkahnya gontai menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dan memakai seragam.

Seragam sederhana dengan kemeja putih tanpa blazer, celana hitam, dan dasi hitam melekat di tubuh atletisnya. Kise turun ke dapur, memanaskan semur sisa kemarin. Kemudian makan dalam diam.

Rumah keluarga Kise yang dulu selalu ramai dengan canda tawa dan percakapan kini hening. Hanya ada si bungsu dalam kesendiriannya.

Pikirannya melayang. Keluarganya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Kedua orang tuanya bekerja dari subuh hingga larut malam. Kedua kakaknya juga sangat sibuk. Menyisakan rumah yang sepi dan Kise sendirian.

Kise membereskan mangkuknya, meraih tas dan jersey kesayangannya. Jersey yang diberikan oleh Akashi Seijuurou. Entah apa yang menyambar mantan kapten iblisnya. Jersey hitam dengan garis kuning di lengannya. Di bagian punggungnya, di bordir dengan benang kuning.

KISEDAI

8

RYOUTA

Delapan, angka yang digunakan Kise saat masih di Teikou. Kise mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolahnya. Semangat-ssu, aku harus bekerja keras seperti Otoucchi dan Okaacchi, batinnya.

Sejujurnya Kise tak pernah menyukai sekolahnya. Sekolah itu ketinggalan jaman dan bukan gayanya. Bahkan tak ada yang tahu bahwa Kise Ryouta adalah seorang model.

Style anak-anak di sana sangat payah. Kau akan dianggap keren jika bertato dan merokok. Sedangkan yang perempuan memakai make up tebal dan tatanan rambut berlebihan.

Kise tak menyukainya. Hanya ada 2 tatanan sosial di sana. Populer dan geek. Tak ada anak biasa-biasa saja. Tapi Kise tak peduli. Ia tak mengikuti klub manapun, bahkan basket sekalipun. Kise tak mau membuang bakatnya untuk sekolah seperti ini. Payah. Kise bahkan berani bertaruh, jika Momoi Satsuki masuk ke sekolah ini dia akan jadi primadona dalam satu hari.

Kise meringis menatap gedung sekolahnya. Gedung sekolah 3 tingkat tanpa gym. Hanya ada satu lapangan, lapangan basket dan futsal yang digabung. Cat putihnya sudah mengelupas dan lumut tumbuh dari dinding-dindingnya.

Kise melangkah mendekati lokernya, mengganti sepatu kets dengan sepatu khusus. Kelas Kise berada di ujung lorong di lantai tiga. Pintu kelasnya sudah berkarat dan berderit saat terbuka.

Kise mengambil jarak satu meter dari pintu. Tangannya menarik pintu itu perlahan, mengantisipasi hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Tepat seperti perkiraannya, air tumpah tepat di depannya, reflek Kise melompat mundur.

Tenang Ryota, tenang-ssu.

Dengan hati-hati Kise melangkah memasuki kelasnya. Para laki-laki menatap ke arahnya, agaknya kecewa target mereka tidak basah. Seorang murid lelaki berdiri, Kise tak mengingat namanya.

"Maaf ya, kami pikir yang masuk itu sensei. Ternyata malah kamu. Maaf ya."

Murid itu tersenyum. Senyum sangat dipaksaan. Kise mencibir pelan, tapi dia tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apa, 'toh aku juga gak basah-ssu."

Kise melangkah mendekati bangkunya. Menarik pelan bangku itu. Mengecek jika ada lem yang menempel di sana. Setelah dirasa aman, Kise mendudukan dirinya. Kemudian melepas jerseynya dan melipatnya dengan rapi sebelum dilentakan dalam laci.

Kise mendecih pelan. Ia tidak bodoh. Jelas-jelas air itu ditujukan untuknya. Lagipula jika itu ditujukan untuk sensei, harusnya dia melihat jam dulu. Masih 15 menit lagi sebelum bel.

Kise tahu sejak awal tak ada yang menyukainya di sekolah ini. Entah karena dia tidak masuk kriteria cowok keren di sekolah ini atau bagaimana. Kise tak suka tato dan rokok. Keduanya merusah tubuh dan menjijikan.

Kise melirik gerombolan lelaki yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Telinga mereka ditindik dan diberi anting untuk memberi kesan sangar. Kise kembali mencibir. Mereka tak lebih dari orang sok sangar. Kise yakin, jika Nijimura Shuuzou ada di sini pasti mereka semua sudah habis dalam sekali pukul.

.

.

.

Pelajaran terakhir hari itu adalah olahraga dan materinya adalah basket. Kise tersenyum senang. Berbeda dengan murid-murid lain. Para laki-laki mengatakan basket itu payah dan perempuannya bahwa basket merusak kuku mereka.

Kise berusaha sebisa mengabaikan mereka. Ia berusaha mendengarkan penjelasan sensei tentang tembakan three-points. Kise dengan sabar menunggu gilirannya, untuk menembakan bola ke ring.

Sudah kubilang mereka payah-ssu.

Tak ada satupun bola yang berhasil masuk. Sungguh, Kise jengah dengan hal itu. Ketika namanya dipanggil, Kise bersiap di garis three-points. Adrenalinnya terpacu. Matanya terpejam, berkonsentrasi. Ia berusaha mengingat gerakan dasar yang pernah ditunjukan Midorima Shintarou.

Kise memundurkan kaki kirinya, menekuk lututnya. Kedua matanya mengunci ring sebagai target. Jemari lentiknya mendorong bola, menghempaskannya ke ring. Bola terlempar membentuk lengkungan cantik sebelum menjadi bola pertama yang melewati ring dengan mulus.

"Luar biasa Kise-san! Bravo, bravo!"

Kise hanya tersenyum. Adrenalinnya masih terpacu, tapi perlahan surut karena rasa senangnya yang membuncah. Kise mengambil botol minumnya dan segera menegak isinya.

"Apa-apaan dia? Dia sedang berusaha menarik simpati sensei ya? Sok jago. Dasar munafik!"

"Menjijikan. Apa dia mau pamer?"

Kise mematung. Bisikan tak enak itu memasuki telinganya. Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak hanya satu, semua murid berbisik-bisik, mengatakannya munafik.

Kise lelah. Ia memilih berjalan menjauh daripada berargumen tidak penting dengan mereka. Kise melangkah menuju kamar mandi, mengganti pakaian olahraganya dengan seragam.

Kise membenarkan dasinya sembari berjalan menuju kelasnya. Pakaian olahraganya dilipat rapi dan dimasukan dalam tas kecil.

Di kelaspun bisikan itu masih ada. Penuh caci dan maki. Kise memasang penutup telinga imajiner. Jangan di dengar-ssu.

Berusaha tidak mendengarkan bisikan itu. Kise mulai menyibukan dirinya dengan membereskan mejanya. Bibirnya menyanyikan lagu Future Line yang pernah dinyanyikan Kuroko Tetsuya saat pelajaran musik.

Secepat mungkin Kise menjejalkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, menyambar jerseynya, dan melesat keluar kelas. Bisa-bisa ia mengamuk di sana karena bisikan itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Kise sampai di rumahnya. Tanpa mengganti seragam, Kise sudah menyibukkan dirinya di dapur. Membuang semur sisa, kemudian memasak kari. Terima kasih untuk Murasakibara Atsushi yang memberikan kursus kilat memasak ke pada Kise. Setidaknya Kise bisa memasak kari instan tanpa meledakkan dapurnya.

Terakhir Kise mulai menanak nasi dengan rice cooker tentunya. Sembari menunggu nasinya matang. Kise melesat ke atas. Memasukan jersey dan tasnya ke kamar. Kemudian melesat lagi ke kamar mandi.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kise. Ia kembali ke kamar, menata jadwal untuk besok, dan bergegas turun. Kise kembali melesat keluar rumah. Mengambil jemuran yang sudah kering dan meletakkannya di dekat tempat setrika.

Kise tahu hidupnya tak lagi semudah dulu. Ia harus rajin dan waktu adalah segalanya. Kise mengelap keringatnya. Ia kembali ke dapur dan mulai menyiapkan makan malamnya.

Lagi-lagi Kise makan sendirian. Hanya keheningan yang menemaninya. Jika saja ia masih di Tokyo, ia akan menelfon Aomine Daiki untuk makan malam bersamanya. Mereka akan tertawa dan menonton film marathon yang berujung pada Aomine akan menginap di rumahnya.

Kise meletakkan sendoknya. Jemarinya mendorong piring yang sudah kosong menjauh. Kise melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana.

"Payah sekali-ssu. Baru 9 hari dan aku sudah merindukan Tokyo."

Ia menghina dirinya sendiri. Kise mendesah. Isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Air matanya menetes. Semakin lama semakin deras. Baru hari kesembilan dan dia sudah menyebut nama teman-temannya. Mulai dari Akashi, Momoi, Nijimura, Midorima, Kuroko, Murasakibara, dan baru saja Aomine.

"Kangen-ssu. Hiks. Akashicchi, Momoicchi, Nijimuracchi, Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi, Murasakibaracchi, Aominecchi."

Pikirannya melayang, kembali ke mada dia masih SMP. Suara canda tawa, gym yang tak pernah sepi, es krim di minimarket, lemparan gunting Akashi, suara riang Momoi, omelan frustasi Nijimura, sikap tsundere Midorima, suara kunyahan Murasakibara, dan sikap menyebalkan Aomine. Kise merindukannya. Semuanya.

Ia mulai berceloteh. Seluruh kejadian di sekolahnya keluar. Rasa sebal yang dia sembunyikan, pendapatnya tentang sekolah, orang-orang yang tak menyukainya. Semuanya keluar begitu saja. Celotehan yang ditujukan pada udara kosong.

Kise terus mengoceh. Sesekali terisak dan ucapannya tak jelas. Tapi dia tetap melanjutkannya. Kise takut. Takut tak bisa melalui tahun-tahun SMAnya. Takut jika keadaan semakin tak terkendali. Takut jika ia akan selalu sendirian.

"Aku melepaskan semuanya-ssu. Aku melepaskan basket. Padahal aku sudah janji pada Kurokocchi akan menghadapinya di Inter High dan Winter Cup-ssu."

Kise kalut. "Aku takut-ssu."

Kalimat terakhir menutup celotehannya. Tangannya membereskan meja makan dan membawanya ke dapur. Langkahnya dengan gontai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Kise duduk di pinggir kasur.

Saat dia diterpa rumor, seluruh Kisedai, Momoi, dan Nijimura berusaha menyemangatinya. Bahkan Nijimura yang ada di Amerika selalu menanyakan kabarnya. Tapi Kise terlalu lelah. Ia menyerah pada keadaan. Kise merasa mengkhianati teman-temannya.

Ia menghapus air matanya. Iris topaznya menatap foto Kiseki no Sedai, Momoi, dan Nijimura yang diambil saat kelulusan Nijimura. Ia harus bisa. Nijimura juga pergi ke Amerika karena orang tuanya. Amerika negara yang sulit. Pasti Nijimura lebih kesusahan darinya.

"Ini keputusanku-ssu. Aku harus bisa, aku pasti bisa. Aku akan melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan. Minnacchi, dukung aku sekali lagi ya-ssu?"

Kise menatap lagi foto itu. Matanya perlahan menutup, mengirimnya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Esok harinya Kise kembali ke sekolah. Ia mematung di koridor saat menatap lokernya penuh coretan. Berusaha sabar, Kise mengelap sepatu khususnya dengan tisu basah. Kemudian memakainya. Kise berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Tangannya menarik payung dari dalam tasnya. Jemarinya membuka payung tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke depan. Tangan lainnya membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Air kembali tumpah di depannya, mengotori payung, dan nyaris mengenai jerseynya.

Airnya berbeda dari kemarin penuh lumpur dan bau. Kise menggeram. Payungnya di tutup dan dilempar ke arah tempat penyimpanan patung. Ia melompati lumpur dan menatap galak ke arah para lelaki yang lagi-lagi kelihatan kecewa. Ia menatap ke arah mejanya yang juga penuh coretan.

Kise menggeram. Ia meninju dinding di sebelahnya. Retakan kecil membekas pada dinding itu.

"Katakan sesuatu. Apa itu juga untuk sensei, hah?" Suaranya rendah dan mengerikan.

Murid yang kemarin berdiri. Tak lagi tersenyum tapi menyeringai. "Tidak itu untukmu. Dibuat khusus untukmu. Hadiah penyambutan murid baru yang sok pamer."

Kise menggeram. "Sok pamer huh? Kalian yang sok pamer! Memangnya kalian pikir tato dan rokok itu membuat kalian keren, hah?! Menjijikan! Kalian ketinggalan jaman! Payah!"

Murid itu mendelik. Ia berdiri dari kutsinya, tingginya sama dengan Kise. Tangannya mencengkeram kerah baju Kise.

"Kau! Jaga ucapanmu!"

Kise terlanjur marah. Tangannya terkepal, copy-catnya aktif. Tinjuan kencang yang pernah digunakan Haizaki Shougo, ditirunya. Murid itu terhempas ke samping. Para perempuan menjerit dan para laki-laki menatapnya kesal.

Murid itu kembali menerjangnya. Mereka berguling di lantai, saling tinju dan tendang. Kise benar-benar lepas kendali saat itu. Ia meraung dan meninju telak rahang murid itu. Pandangannya kabur dan suara terdengar sayup-sayup di sekitarnya.

"Kise Ryouta! Asano Akira! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Kise mengingat namanya sekarang. Asano. Manik topaznya berkilat penuh amarah. Kise berdiri merapikan pakaiannya.

"Kau akan membayar untuk ini, Kise Ryouta!" Asani memekik.

Kise tak menjawab. Ia berbalik, melewati senseinya yang berdiri di depan pintu. Meninggalkan payungnya yang penuh lumpur. Melepaskan sepatu khususnya sembarangan dan memakai sepatu ketsnya.

Blank. Kise benar-benar blank. Matanya kosong. Ia menyusuri jalanan sempit Kyoto. Kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Sensei itu juga sama seperti yang lain. Tak menyukainya. Menganggapnya sumber masalah.

Kise melepas sepatu ketsnya sembarangan. Memasuki kamarnya dan menguncinya. Ia meringis, lagi-lagi ia mengkhianati teman-temannya. Tapi Kise sudah lelah. Dunia selalu menghimpitnya dan dia sudah mencapai batasnya.

Di sini, di dalam kamarnya. Kise Ryouta memutuskan hubungannya dengan dunia luar dan membangun kerajaannya sendiri.

Author's note:

Yuki tau ini freak, aneh, gaje. Lemparkan segala keburukan pada Yuki T_T. Agregasi aja belom selesai dan sekarang Yuki udah buat FF baru. Huweee maafkan Yuki, sumimasen, mianhaeyo.

Tapi mau gi mana lagi. Yuki dapet pencerahan untuk buat FF ini. Terima kasih untuk hari pertama masuk sekolah yang bikin Yuki ketakutan dan lahirlah ini.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca.

Review, please?


End file.
